


Strangler

by gladiatorAviator



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blue is the damsel in distress, M/M, mentions of others - Freeform, quick n dirty oneshots, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladiatorAviator/pseuds/gladiatorAviator
Summary: What should have been a simple fight turns out to be a little bit more deadly than it was supposed to be
Relationships: Blue Link/Vio Link
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Strangler

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to YoumiXxX for the prompt! This is a quick and dirty oneshot I made a bit ago but I still think it's good to post so //shrug. Here y'all go. Enjoy

“This one’s mine!” Blue snarls as he hops over a downed branch in his rush to reach the last monster, glowering at Vio as he tells him to stop, that this must be another trap. 

“We’re supposed to wait for the others!” Vio shouts, cursing as the forest seems to close around Blue, trapping him in a throng of thorns. Vio tries to hack through them to reach Blue, but whenever he downs one vine, three more seem to grow in its place. “Blue! Get out of there!” he shouts, hoping that the other can hear him.

“I’m fine, idiot!” Blue growls, though his voice seems to waver. “It’s... it’s just a little dark.”

There’s a loud screech that interrupts any further conversation, turning into a wicked laugh as the forest around them seems to grow darker, the thorns sharper and pointing inward towards its unfortunate victim. Vio tries to peer through the vines, but they’ve grown so thick that he can hardly even see the speck of blue trapped inside. He grimaces as he sees Blue try to slash at the walls of his prison, wincing as he sees blood traveling down his arm as he swipes again and again at the thorns stabbing into him. 

Blue roars as he slams himself into a thornless area, the vines bouncing him back harmlessly. More start growing from the ground, wrapping around his legs and snaking around him and tying him in place. He struggles relentlessly, but to no avail. “V-Vio!” he calls out. “Some help would be appreciated!”

“Doing my best!” Vio grumbles, clenching some vines in his hands as he watches, his brow furrowing as he thinks. He bites his lip in frustration, making another attempt to slash through the vines with a shout. “Hang in there, Blue!” He tries to peer in again, but before he can get a proper look at Blue, the vines he’s holding in his hands rise up and down, like an animal taking a breath. Quick as a whip, he backs away right before the vines lash out at him. Earth and undergrowth rumble underneath him before something pushes out of the ground, a single glowing yellow eye staring back at him. 

Vio freezes, glancing across the creature’s head as it snarls at him, teeth made of sharp roots showing underneath a leafy grin. The creature coils tightly before it lashes out at Vio with a screech, Vio getting nicked by one of the teeth as he ducks and rolls away from it. “Blue!” he shouts. “It’s alive! Like a snake! Get out of there!”

“I’d love to!” Blue barks. “My hands are bit tied, and I can’t fucking move, if I need to remind you!” He cuts off with a yelp, the creature coiling around him and lifting him into the air with its tail. It takes a steely look at him, narrowing its eyes before screeching into Blue’s face, spittle covering him. He struggles in its grip, but more vines grow around him, keeping him stuck in place. “Hey! I’d like to not become dinner, Vi!” he shouts, glancing down at him. “I’ve had my fair share of monster mouths!”

Despite himself, Vio snorts. “Just hang in there a moment, will you?” he calls up to him, glancing behind himself to see Green and Red running towards him. “Just the person I want to see,” Vio says as he runs up to them, snatching the Fire Rod out of Red’s hands before turning away and running back towards Blue. He plants his feet before pressing the switch, fire erupting from the rod and singeing the side of the monster’s face, making it turn towards them in fury. It trumpets loudly, striking at Vio. 

Blue yelps as he’s dragged along, wheezing as the creature squeezes around him, thrashing him along with its body. 

Vio frowns as Blue passes by him as the monster rears up to strike at him again, fangs bared and twisting around him dizzyingly. He grabs onto the viney body next to Blue as he passes by him again, pointing the Fire Rod towards the woody body encasing him and pressing the button. The creature shrieks again, flailing as it catches fire, uncoiling around Blue and dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. Vio hops over to the top of its head, letting the Fire Rod spew fire around him, catching more of the creature on fire. The sounds of its wails pierce through the air, thundering through Vio’s eardrums as he drives his sword right through a glowing eye, the sword tip cutting through root and bone until it slices through the roof of its mouth. He clenches his jaw as he drives the sword until nothing but the hilt is poking out, hanging on tightly as the creature thrashes and wails in pain before it finally settles to the ground, fire overtaking the rest of its body as its last breath leaves it. He wrenches his sword out of the remains before hopping off of the head, striding over to where Blue is still on the ground and offering him a hand.

Blue takes it, not meeting his eyes as Vio pulls him up and into a hug. “Uh, thanks?” Blue says, confused as Vio holds him tighter. 

Vio pulls back, putting his hands on Blue’s shoulders and keeping him in place as he eyes him critically. “You should have listened,” he begins to scold, before shaking his head, pulling him back into a tight hug. “But I’m glad you’re safe,” he murmurs quietly. 

Blue freezes in his grip before relaxing into him. “Thanks for saving me,” he mumbles. “Though I guess I shouldn’t have to worry, what with that brain of yours.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Vio says, pushing him back with a grin. “We’re going to have to fix all of those cuts and bruises of yours now, because you just love running into things.”

“Can’t help myself,” Blue smiles back, and the way he does makes Vio’s knees shiver. “Maybe someday you’ll finally find that medicine you’ve been talking about.”

“Which one?”

“The one that will cure me of my idiocy,” Blue says, ruffling Vio’s hair. “Do you regret falling in love with a fool?”

“Not for one minute,” Vio smiles, reaching around Blue’s head and pulling him into a kiss. He revels in the way he can make Blue squeak and blush, the way Blue pulls back with a gasp, looking at him with wide eyes and a dumb grin. 

He especially loves the way Blue pulls him back into another heated kiss, filled with a special kind of warmth and love that Vio does not have the words to describe, and the way his heart swells knowing that he is his.


End file.
